Destino Sellado
by Ztarblack
Summary: El destino de cada uno de nosotros esta marcado por una linea de poder que solo podrá ser liberada por la persona que posea el corazón mas puro...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración..**

los personajes originales no me pertenecen(ya quisiera yo que asi fuera)..pero segun avance la historia ya apareceran mis propios personajes...

...

En Japón, Tokio, para ser más específica Tomoeda, una bella ciudad era visitada por una tranquila mañana, se asomaba ya el inicio de una agradable primavera y con ella se sentía la presencia de la alegría, alegría que provenía de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, hombres y mujeres, y sobre todo los niños disfrutarían de la estación que estaba comenzando; o al menos eso debía de ser así…

Un niño de cabello color castaño oscuro caminaba sin importarle el rumbo que seguía ya que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos…

"_Con tan solo a 1 año de la muerte de mi padre, ¿cómo ella puede mostrarse inmutable a mi dolor?; y planea con tal frialdad mi futuro, sin importarme que es lo que quiero ¿Cómo PUEDE?"_

"_Yo soy una pieza mas en su ajedrez a quien manipula siempre a su favor…"_

- Solo tengo 8 años! – gritó – espera – se dijo así mismo como recapacitando – yo no soy un cobarde, sé que todo depende de mi. Soy un Li, el futuro jefe del clan Li – dijo convenciéndose - no los decepcionaré, ahora sobre mí recae una gran responsabilidad y me prometo que lograré…

En ese instante unas risas irrumpieron sus pensamientos. Un grupo de niñas conversaban alegremente frente a él.

Él no supo porqué se detuvo a observar, (_en realidad si lo sabía pero para que mencionarlo_) no le tomó importancia a lo que ellas decían, solo se percataba que eso por alguna razón desconocida para él le causaba mucha gracia a una niña en especial.

El brillo en sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban felicidad y su sonrisa irradiaba alegría… y él de pronto sintió… Envidia.

Cerró los ojos – "_como ella puede estar tan feliz en este dia tan…"_

Él sintió entonces la fresca brisa de la mañana en su rostro, notó el calorcillo que emanaba el gran astro y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en aquella niña.

Y en su mente comenzó a describirla… Ella lucía corto hasta sus rodillas un vestido blanco de seda con lacitos y encajes verdes en las costuras, que hacían juego con los lazos que portaba en ambas colitas de su corto cabello castaño…

La mañana de primavera combinaba en perfecta armonía con la dueña de aquellos ojos esmeralda. Era como si el paisaje encajara perfectamente con ella y no al contrario…

Ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta del paisaje si no estuviera observando a "esa" niña que llamó tanto su atención…

- También me gusta admirarla – una dulce vocecilla lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos – es mi mejor amiga – afirmó con una gran sonrisa aquella pequeña.

Él sintió el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ya que estas literalmente le quemaban, LO HABIAN ENCONTRADO MIRANDO A UNA NIÑA! o admirándola? NOO!

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos absurdos pensamientos…

Ella seguía frente a él como si esperara un respuesta…

Y él, no sabía que decir ni siquiera sabía que tenía que decir algo…

La pequeña vestía también un vestido corto color celeste con un delicado bordado de hilos plateados, era de tez blanca, llevaba sujetado solo con una tiara su largo y hermoso cabello negro que conjugaba con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azul zafiro.

- Eehh… nnnoo… estaba… admirándola – atinó a decir el castaño sonrojándose más que antes

Ella solo amplió aún más su sonrisa y se acercó…

- No se lo diré – le susurró ella con una chispa de inocencia? Para luego correr en dirección a sus amigas…

Eso sorprendió mucho al niño, y siguió con la vista a la pequeña para observar por última vez la escena.

Él siguió con su camino ahora pensando en lo sucedido, se veía a él mirando a una niña y al otro instante lo había pillado la amiga de esta, no sabía si sentirse tonto… o molesto… Sí, molesto, porque se había distraído de sus anteriores pensamientos, sus responsabilidades, sus OBLIGACIONES…

Y de nuevo un gran pesar retornó a su mente, sus ojos ámbar reflejaban tristeza, la tristeza de la pérdida de su padre, que no significaba solo eso sino el gran vacío que en él dejaba su muerte y… le dolía.

Le dolía porque se sentía solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de muchas personas, entre ellas sus hermanas e incluso su madre, sentía la soledad y el dolor se apoderaba de él y no podía mostrarlo.

No DEBÍA mostrarlo ni siquiera por tener tan corta edad ya que por ser el único heredero a jefe del clan Li había sido criado para no mostrar debilidades, formado para tener un carácter fuerte e inmutable, para carecer de sentimientos como… la TRISTEZA…

...

La pequeña de ojos zafiro observaba como la figura de un niño de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar se alejaba de aquel parque. Luego de haberle hablado hace unos momentos ella había corrido hacia su mejor amiga para presentárselo, aunque pensando una instante no lo conocía ni siquiera sabía su nombre y al volver al lugar donde lo había dejado este ya no estaba y ahora ella se encontraba allí mirando el lugar por donde él había desaparecido…...

Nota de la autora: Este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia y es una muy sencilla introducción ha este experimento…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. la verdad no sé si el capitulo de mi historia me ha quedado… bien? O mejor dicho leíble… les confieso que es la primera vez que escribo un fic así que si está mal redactado… disculpen los errores…

Dejen comentarios, críticas o felicitaciones (aunque dudo que las hayan jijiji…) y si no quieren que continúe háganmelo saber…


	2. Noticias

8 años después…

Las personas son diferentes, y las realidades también; el hecho de que te pidan, exijan, ordenen e incluso obliguen a hacer determinada acción cambia totalmente el resultado de las situaciones…

Japón – Tokio – Tomoeda - Mansión Kinomoto

- Inglaterra?

- Si, un internado en Inglaterra, sé que no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de colegios, pero el Internado es uno de las mejores instituciones académicas, el nivel de enseñanza es exigente, cuenta con los más excelentes profesores que conozco y… bueno tu mamá estudió allí y desearíamos que tú también los hagas…

- Mmm…entiendo, no tienes que convencerme sé que es lo mejor para mí, pero…Inglaterra está a miles de kilómetros y …

- Entiendo perfectamente que yo tenga que estudiar allá para ejercer mi carrera, pero que este año valla conmigo el monstruo eso si que es un desastre

- Yo no soy un monstruo!

- Eso es lo que los MONSTRUOS dicen, porque no aceptan su verdadera naturaleza

- HERMANOOO!

- Vamos Touya no molestes a tu hermana…y volviendo al tema pequeña, nosotros no te estamos imponiendo que vallas solo es una propuesta, si deseas ir o no depende de ti- dijo serio, pero al mismo tiempo y casi en contraste, amablemente.

- Si papá lo sé y sí, si quiero ir, pero lo que me preocupa es estar lejos de ustedes , ya no los veré mas durante el año

- Sakura no estés triste nosotros iremos a verte durante el año escolar y te aseguro que no estarás sola vivirás con tu hermano y Yukito donde ahora ellos se encuentran instalados, además creo que Tomoyo irá también, Sonomi la enviará este año es por eso que decidimos mandarte junto a ella este año – mencionó la madre de sakura, de quien había heredado sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- En serio?... eso es estupendo! - se entusiasmó la castaña

- Monstruo no grites… me lastimas los tímpanos…

- Que bien que lo tomes así sakura, la semana próxima estarán viajando a Inglaterra, y se instalaran en la mansión hasta el inicio de las clases… así que sin mas que añadir… A preparar maletas!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa el sr. Fujitaka.

- Iré enseguida – dijo muy entusiasmada y ahora corría hacia su habitación ignorando los comentarios de su hermano…

- Pues a mi no me gusta la idea – dijo molesto - acaso no encontraron un dichoso internado que no sea "_**mixto**_"- recalcó

- Realmente es eso lo que te molesta? – preguntó intuyendo algo - … estoy segura que te aseguraras de cuidarla o no?

- Si mamá, eso ni lo duden – dando por terminada la conversación con esa frase salió del despacho…

La mente de ambos esposos imaginaban los motivos el porque su hijo se comportaba así pues no ignoraban el nivel de percepción que el poseía…

Cambiando su semblante Nadeshiko KInomoto dudó si en realidad era necesario ocultarles la verdad a sus hijos o al menos a touya…

- No deberíamos alarmarlos – dijo leyendo los pensamientos de su esposa – No estamos seguros que sea cierto…

...

- Es maravilloso Sakura! tenía miedo de que no quisieras ir conmigo

- En realidad me tomó por sorpresa, pero sabiendo que iremos juntas y además que vivire con Yukito y … "_**mi hermano**_" me alegra mucho la idea

- Y no solo eso, Inglaterra es hermoso, te encantará, podemos pasar los fines de semana juntas y asi, por fin… podré grabarte en los espectaculares paisajes y …

- … eso suena… interesante – una muy nerviosa sakura ya imaginaba la escena de su mejor amiga grabándola… en todo momento…

- Ella había descubierto esa extraña pasión cuando empezó a grabarla en la captura de las ahora cartas sakura, las cartas sakura, sus queridas cartas, aquellas que le habían brindado su amistad, a la vez hicieron que se fortalezca la ya existente amistad con Tomoyo y por ultimo le hicieron conocer a seres importantes Kero, Yue y como no recordar a Li, él tambien tenía la tarea de capturar las cartas Clow, cuando lo conoció no precisamente se llevaban bien pues él no la profesaba su mejor amiga para ser exacta él la creía su rival; pero poco a poco fueron conociéndose más hasta convertirse en amigos?... Bueno Tomoyo y Li solo habían estado de espectadores pero estaban apoyándola a cada instante durante el juicio final y fue gracias a ellos que no se dejó vencer en ningún momento…

Sonrió ante los recuerdos y mucho mas aún cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga seguía ensimismada haciendo uno y mil planes para ella…

...

China - Hong Kong – Mansión Li

- Usted… cree que está preparada para…

- Lo sé – lo interrumpió - pero "_**Li**_" no es un apellido cualquiera y ella lo porta, tiene los mismos "compromisos"

- Pero… no se da cuenta a lo que está exponiendo… exponiéndose - aunque en realidad quiso decir "exponerla", este… era su último recurso

- Exponerme? - dijo sarcástica – la única que tiene que perder aquí es ella …

"_Hablan de mí como si no estuviera presente_" pensó mientras luchaba con las lagrimas que tercamente querían salir de sus preciosos ojos color rubí "_de ella lo espero todo, total ya estoy acostumbrada, pero tú?, porque?_" un par de lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos dejando en su recorrido un sendero en su rostro _"¿por qué te empeñas en ser tan duro conmigo?, tan indiferente a mis sentimientos; es que acaso ¿ no soy suficiente para ti ?_"… "_no Meiling, no digas tonterías_" se dijo a sí misma mientras limpiaba las marcas de sus lagrimas.

- No insistas mas, ya está decidido; es una "_**orden**_" – dando énfasis en esta ultima frase dio por terminada la conversación

- Como usted ordene, Madre – dijo mecánicamente , dándose por vencido salió del salón

- Como usted ordene – dijo Meiling refiriéndose a su tía, para después salir tras Shaoran…

- Solo necesitas confiar, verás que todo es posible… - murmuro Ieran Li ya en la soledad de su despacho…

···················································································································································

- Espera! – dijo agitada refiriéndose al muy apurado castaño

- Que quieres Meiling?

- Yo… yo quiero… agradecerte – dijo avergonzada y al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño continuó – …por que… por querer evitar que vaya contigo

- Qué? – "_como puede Meiing agradecerme por eso? Yo no quiero evitar que me acompañe es solo que…"_

- Sí pero no te preocupes… - dijo con tristeza - …yo sé que… sé que tu no quieres que haga el ridículo y…

"_que demonios está diciendo?"_ pensó un muy confundido Shaoran escuchando aun a la chica que tenía frente a él

- …y… yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti… pero… pero… - esta vez ni siquiera intentó detenerlas y sus lagrimas brotaron libremente - … pero yo te prometo que haré lo imposible para mejorar mi habilidades, le pondré mucho empeño y… asi lograre que… que no te avergüences de mi… - finalizó y sollozando se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Shaoran la miró, ahora sí comprendía porqué su prima decía todo aquello… lamentablemente ella lo había malentendido y lo peor era que estaba llorando, y le dolía que fuera por su culpa; ciertamente su prima estaba equivocada, no era por esa razón que él había hecho todo eso sino porque quería protegerla; pero de ninguna manera la alarmaría, eso sería peor…

Alejó las manos que ocultaban el rostro de su prima para que ella pudiera mirarlo y escucharlo, de esa manera ella se daría cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras…

- No es necesario Mei, me gustas como eres… - él jugueteó con uno de lo mechones del largo cabello negro de ella y al acercarse lentamente lentamente besó sus labios para el gozo total de la chica…...

- ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDOOO?

La frase la hizo regresar bruscamente a la realidad definitivamente soñar despierta se le estaba volviendo costumbre ^o^`

- Olvídalo, solo no le des importancia…

- Pero… pero Shaoran… - murmuro mientras el aludido ya se había ido…

...

Inglaterra…

- Quiero que me acompañes, presiento que este año será muy interesante – dijo en un tono divertido

- Sabes que haré lo que me pides, pero dime si siempre dices que te diviertes, por qué crees que este año será diferente?

- No lo creo, estoy seguro que así será – la joven frente a él se notaba confundida – y no te preocupes sé que también te divertirás… cierto?

- Ja,ja,ja - el rostro de la joven cambió totalmente – eso ni que dudarlo, por eso pregunté si realmente querías que te acompañe, porque conoces mi "forma" de divertirme – dijo esto último como esperando una respuesta, el chico asintió levemente – que bien!... pero… tengo que prepararme, hay mucho que hacer!… y salió dando pequeños saltos fuera de la habitación, _"esto sí que será divertido_" se dijo imaginando en los nuevos "_**retos**_" que tomaría al llegar…

Aún en la sala el chico comentó...

- No es necesario que te lo pida verdad?

- No, no es necesario amo Eriol – respondió alguien más – pero dime es necesario que ella se divierta de "_**esa**_" forma?

- Ja, no exageres, cada quien tiene su forma de divertirse, tu deberías de intentarlo – comentó en tono burlón

- ...

Aunque cuando vayamos tendrás una misión especial…

**Notas de la autora**:

GRACIAS….

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis 2 primeras (y creo que únicas) lectoras, sus comentarios me hicieron realmente feliz!

Pero si tienen razón, en el primer capítulo no especifique nada de lo que se trata la historia lo que pasa es que ese cap. fue un tipo de introducción como una pequeña presentación de los personajes.

Mas adelante ya iré aumentando detalles…

Espero el cap. Sea su agrado y repito si no quieren seguir con la lectura solo avísenme... (se nota que mi autoestima no es mucha? Jijiji…)

Y a los nuevos lectores (si es que hay)… ojala que logre captar su atención con estos capítulos… Repito NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESTO…

Pd: disculpen por la demora…

Star black…


	3. conociendonos? o reconociendonos?

nota: los personajes principales de esta historia son exclusivamente de clamp, esto es escrito sin fines de lucro

NO! Eso jamás

Es necesario mi señora… el rey ha aceptado

QUÉ! – preguntó ahogando su gesto de sorpresa – NO!, eso es imposible, MIENTES! – dijo esto mas para convencerse a sí misma – dejadme hablar con él, ¡QUITAOS DE MI CAMINO!

Pero mi señora, por favor os lo suplico…

Como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, ella corrió por los pasillos hacia la habitación principal…

Decidme que no es cierto! – dijo encontrándolo al fin – decidme que es mentira!

No puedo – replico él en tono frío

No debéis creedle! Os lo ruego – rogó sollozando – os lo imploro no lo permitáis!…

Que sabéis tu de eso? – inquirió – no tenéis derecho a cuestionar mis órdenes!

Os lo suplico – pidió lanzándose a sus pies – os entrego mi vida a cambio de las suyas!

Pero que decís? Jajajaja… - rió burlonamente - tú no vales lo necesario para perdonarles la vida….jajajaja… además vuestra vida ya me pertenece…

No puedo creer que ayer estaba con mi mamá y mi papá en Japón y este aquí, casi al otro lado del mundo – suspiró – todo ha sido tan rápido…

Tienes razón, pero por favor no te sientas triste Sakura, mira ahora que estamos aquí deberíamos salir a pasear y de paso conocer el internado, las clases ya empiezan en menos de una semana, así que no perderé ninguna oportunidad de grabarte en los mejores paisajes – dijo la amatista con brillo de ilusión en sus ojos – ese es uno de mis innumerables planes – agregó suspirando

"_Que se le habrá ocurrido_" pensó la castaña – Eh… esta bien Tomoyo vamos pero… AAYYYY! – no pudo terminar la frase por que sintió que era jalada por una muy efusiva Tomoyo…

0000000000

Listo! Te ves hermosa Sakurita, como siempre que usas mis diseños

Sí… tus diseños…jeje – rió nerviosa la aludida mientras se le formaba una gotita sobre la cabeza…

Como olvidar sus diseños… se podría decir que casi en todas las ocasiones de la captura de las cartas Clow vistió con… como llamarlos?... con diferentes "_**atuendos**_" gracias a la gentil cortesía de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Como la vez que vistió de "_**gatita**_" "ji ji ji" "_como olvidar esos diseños_" pensaba la card captor, claro que ya sin cartas que capturar y con sus casi 15 años definitivamente NO podía vestir de esa forma…

0000000000

Es… bellísimo…- dijo entusiasmada - es tan…

Hermoso?

Sí, he leído mucho sobre este lugar pero jamás lo imagine así…

Allí frente a ellas se elevaba la imponente y fastuosa arquitectura del internado, el majestuoso Castillo de Herstmonceux.

Y conociéndote como te conozco sé que te fascinaran aún más los interiores – dijo la amatista prendiendo su pequeña y sofisticada videocámara – No es maravilloso! Por fin tengo una oportunidad de grabarte, y no me perderé ningún gesto tuyo, ¡te ves tan bonita cuando te emocionas!

Ja..ja..ja.. - (^o^´) rió una sonrojada sakura – entonces vamos?

VAMOS? – A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! – gritó una voz chillona que provenía de dentro de su bolso

Aaaahhh! – se asustó la castaña – KERO! Pero que estas haciendo?

Pues estoy EVITANDO QUE TE VAYAAS!- dijo un histérico y gracioso muñequito de felpa dejando ver su graciosa figurita

Irme a donde?- pregunto confundida

No finjas! – dijo en tono melodramático – yo no quiero quedarme solito en tu habitación, mientras te diviertes sin mi – derramando un par de lagrimitas falsas – AFORTUNADAMENTE me desperté antes de que me abandones y te vayas…

Qué? Estás loco!, mira a tu alrededor Kero ya no estamos en mi habitación

Cómo? – dudó moviendo su cabecita en todo sentido

Hola Kero! – dijo sonriéndole la amatista

Ho…hola Tomoyo – respondió - este…yo…

Ves Tomoyo, mejor lo hubiéramos dejado durmiendo solo y abandonado en mi fría y oscura habitación – dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar molesta – no lo debimos traer, ha hecho todo un escándalo…

Yo… yo lo siento mucho Sakurita – murmuró apenado – no quise exagerar… - dijo el gran guardián del sello disculpándose, mientras una muy sonriente Tomoyo presenciaba la escena

Uhmmm… - dudo la castaña

Perdóname por favor Sakurita – pidió volando a abrazar a su dueña

Está bien Kero – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo – pero que te quede de lección para que no lo vuelvas a hacer – y le sonrió

Sí, Sakurita!

Se ven tan tiernos! – dijo la amatista mientras a los aludidos les brotaba una gotita sobre la cabeza, pues Tomoyo los estaba grabando…

La figura femenina suspiró con impaciencia…

Es imposible – afirmó molesta – no puedo creer que me haya perdido, pero al menos estoy otra vez donde comencé – hablo para sí misma – mmm… a ver, tengo que recoger mis horarios, luego mi uniforme y después…

Puedo ayudarla señorita? – interrumpió un joven de brillante mirada azul

Eh… yo…no, no encuentro la sala de informes, podrías indicarme donde queda? – pregunto dudosa

Sí – afirmó el chico - … pero dime eres nueva ¿verdad?, porque perderse aquí es algo que pasa muy a menudo con los nuevos estudiantes…

"_¿perderme?","como se dio cuenta que…","¿acaso tengo cara de despistada o que?"- _Sí, soy nueva – aceptó secamente

Uhmm… - ahora que lo pienso mejor, me pareces conocida – aceptó confundido ignorando el tono de voz de su acompañante – A caso te conozco?

"_**me pareces conocida**__" "__**A caso te conozco**__",_ _"Conocerme?"- _pensó mareada

La chica lo miró confundida tratando de recordar…, se sentía débil y aturdida…

Lo siento debo haberte confundido – continuó él – bueno, me presento yo soy E… estas bien? – se interrumpió él notando el pálido semblante de la joven – mejor te llevo a la enferm…

Conocerme? – murmuro ella débilmente antes de desplomarse en los brazos de un sorprendido Eriol…

Supongo que me equivoqué – murmuró para sí mismo, observando a la chica aún desmayada en sus brazos – espero que estés bien – le dijo apartando delicadamente del rostro de la chica un mechón de su largo cabello azabache

¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ? – gritó furioso otro chico acercándose rápidamente – SUELTALA! – le ordenó llegando a su lado

Si lo hago ella caerá – replicó el ojiazul tranquilamente

Pero que rayos! – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿qué le pasó? – preguntó notando recién el estado de la chica - ¡¿Qué le dijiste?¿qué le hiciste? – interrogó desconfiado tomando entre sus brazos a su prima

Se desmayó y la llevaba a la enfermería – respondió el aludido

Pero qué..?

Deberías hacerlo ahora – lo interrumpió el ojiazul

….?

Llevarla a la enfermería, es lo más recomendable dado que aún no despier…

Ya lo sé! – dijo callándolo "_quien se habrá creído para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer_" pensó irritado

Felizmente el tópico de enfermería se encontraba en el siguiente pasillo, así que le fue fácil al castaño llegar con su prima en brazos, quien era seguido por un pensativo Eriol…

Mientras la muchacha era atendida ambos esperaban…

Tú! Quien quiera que seas, dime que le hiciste? – preguntó refiriéndose a Eriol tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa con poca delicadeza

Suéltame – ordenó él sin perder la compostura

El castaño sabía que no debía de comportarse de esa manera, así que obedeció mudamente esperando la respuesta de su acompañante no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profunda desconfianza

Se desmayó, ya te lo había dicho – replicó sencillamente acomodando el estado de su ropa – no tengo malas intenciones – dijo leyendo su mirada – son… todo lo contrario – aclaró con una semi sonrisa, gesto que solo provocó en el castaño un ceño aún más profundo

…

Y por cierto, no te lo había dicho antes – recalcó - mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo haciendo un leve gesto de cortesía

Ciertamente el chico que se encontraba frente a él, era el más popular del colegio, afortunadamente jamás había coincidido con él en sus horarios o sus salones pero no tenía que hacerlo para escuchar lo cuchicheos y/o canturreos de las fervientes admiradoras del susodicho que no se cansaban de enumerar sus "_tantas_" cualidades…

# "_es guapísimo_"

# "_y muy inteligente_"

# "_y tan atractivo_"

# _"¡Que galante!_"

# "_es tan misterioso_"

Etc ,etc,…y eso era más que desagradable…

Pero en fin, el verdadero motivo de su desconfianza o quizás el único, era que él tenía q "_**magia**_", magia muy antigua pero a la vez muy familiar

8888888888

_**Flash back**_

"_así que ya te decidiste_" pensó el niño de cabellera negra, quien caminaba por uno de los amplios jardines del colegio, "_que esperas entonces?"_ interrogó esperando algo, ajustándose las finas gafas que protegían sus brillantes y profundos ojos azules… - Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Preguntó en voz alta deteniendo su caminar

Detrás de él un niño de cabello castaño de aproximadamente 12 años, quien se encontraba de pie entre las ramas de uno de los arboles del jardín observando a su interlocutor, hizo un rápido movimiento y de un salto cayó ágilmente sobre el césped…

Tienes magia cierto? – interrogó el castaño poniéndose de pie

Al escuchar la pregunta el ojiazul solo sonrió con autosuficiencia, gesto que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante que estaba a sus espaldas

Al igual que tu ¿cierto?- respondió girándose a verlo

Que es lo que pretendes? – inquirió a la defensiva

Dime, que tu tengas magia me da derecho a exigirte respuestas y te obliga a responderme no?

NO! – aclaró molesto – no tengo porque hacerlo

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse

Espera! – ordenó – no me has respondido

Acabas de hacerlo – respondió solamente dejando atrás al castaño

_**Fin del Flash back**_

8888888888

Después de eso ya no le interesó volver a hablarle, digamos que prácticamente si había admitido tener magia, pero le había hecho ver tan cínicamente que no admitiría nada mas…

Y ahora increíblemente se mostraba _tan_ infinitamente apacible definitivamente un contraste totalmente opuesto…Pero acaso debería seguirle el juego? Mmmm…Por qué no?

Shaoran? – llamaron a sus espaldas

Mei ling! – se sorprendió él al reconocerla – estás bien? porqué te levantaste? – dijo acercándose a ella

Si, si estoy bien…- respondió la chica – pero no entiendo que pasó, solo recuerdo que estaba buscándote y luego…- se detuvo al notar la presencia del ojiazul

Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Eriol – tampoco entiendo que te pasó, pero espero que no sea nada grave…

Tiene razón joven, no es nada grave, solo ha sido un leve desmayo por la debilidad de la jovencita, pero ya le expliqué que debe cuidarse y siguiendo todas mis indicaciones es seguro que esto no vuelva a sucederle – explicó brevemente la enfermera a cargo.

Gracias por todo – respondió Eriol

A su servicio – respondió respetuosamente - …ahora solo debe descansar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo refiriéndose a la chica

Si, gracias- dijo ella

Muchas gracias- agregó el castaño haciéndole una leve reverencia

La enfermera respondió haciendo lo mismo y se retiró…

Estas segura que estas bien? – insistió de nuevo el castaño

Si, si lo estoy gracias por preocuparte – respondió ella mecánicamente, ciertamente le agradaba en demasía que Shaoran, su Shaoran esté preocupado por ella, pero lo que le inquietaba mucho era porqué se había desmayado así como así, claro que estos días había estado agotándose físicamente al entrenar con Wei pero jamás le había sucedido nada parecido o al menos eso creía…

Está bien, entonces mejor vayamos a casa y yo vendré mañana para recoger lo que te hace falta, te parece?

De acuerdo…

Espera! – llamó el castaño a su otro acompañante al percatarse que se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna – yo… - dudó al irse acercando a él- te agradezco lo que hiciste

No te preocupes- dijo Eriol

Gracias de todas formas y… mi nombre es Li Shaoran - se presentó él haciendo una ligera reverencia

Lo sé…- replicó con tranquilidad – y realmente espero que ella (Mei Ling) se encuentre bien – finalizó

El castaño solo asintió y se fué…

Parece que nuestra visita hoy fue muy productiva – comentó animadamente - recogimos tu uniforme, nuestros horarios y lo mejor fue… la maravillosa escena que grabe de ustedes! – dijó emocionada

Mmmm…cierto gracias por todo Tomoyo, si no me lo hubieras recordado no habría hecho nada de esto, realmente soy muy despistada – se apenó la castaña

Oh no Sakurita!, a mi se me había pasado por alto que tu no sabias nada de esto, fui yo quien no te lo mencionó, pero no te preocupes al fin y al cabo ya está todo solucionado..

Tienes razón solo que…- se interrumpió al sentir la presencia de alguien muy familiar, era una sensación que la llenaba de seguridad y calidez al mismo tiempo, estaba casi segura que esa presencia era de…

Eriol?...- se sorprendió al reconocerlo, quizá porque no era la persona que se imaginaba o tal vez por encontrarlo tan cambiado a como lo recordaba…

Eriol el niño que recordaba en su infancia, ahora se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, llevaba su cabello un poco más corto que antes, sus intensos ojos azules eran resguardados por unas gafas de finas monturas, su estatura le sobrepasaba en al menos 10cm más y tenía una notable figura atlética; vestía de forma sport con unos pantalones azules que hacían juego con sus zapatillas y una camisa blanca recogida en las mangas…

Sakura? Daidouji?... – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa

Ciertamente sabía que ellas llegarían al internado (cómo? No lo sé…), pero sinceramente no las recordaba así…

Tomoyo Daidouji la niña que conoció hace no muchos años, era ahora una hermosa jovencita, llevaba su cabello recogido en una sola cola, la mescla de dulzura y perspicacia resplandecían aún en sus brillantes ojos azules; llevaba puesta una falda escocesa hasta las rodillas con unos botines de cuero negro, una blusa del mismo color de la falda y una chaqueta de cuero…sencillamente preciosa.

Sakura no menos ni más hermosa que la anterior también había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una linda jovencita, ahora su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían reflejando calidez y alegría, al mismo tiempo que ingenuidad; llevaba puesto un vestido corto a pocos centímetros sobre las rodillas, que estaba bordado con encajes y lazos rojos en la parte de la falda, también le hacían juego sus zapatillas bajas y su bolso… ingenuamente encantadora.

Que sorpresa encontrarte Eriol!, aunque ya me había preguntado si tu estudiarías aquí – dijo al fin la castaña

Cierto sakura- comentó la amatista- también me había preguntado lo mismo, aunque lo dude un momento, al ser este un colegio de gran prestigio supuse que lo encontraríamos aquí…

Me alegra volverlas a ver después de tanto tiempo… estoy seguro que esto no es una casualidad…

Notas de la autora:

Disculpen por la ausencia!

Primero que nada quiero pedir una gran y profunda disculpa a todas las personas que empezaron leyendo este fic. Lo que pasó fue que estoy recién estoy empezando a estudiar, ya que estoy atrasada un año, se me hizo difícil adecuarme otra vez a los horarios de estudio y a las clases (para eso hice mucho más esfuerzo).

Segundo, tengo que agradecer a las personas q leen este fic desde el comienzo (ni que fuera tan antiguo jijiji)y a las que recién se han incorporado espero que no se hayan desanimado en todo este tiempo…

Tercero, prometo responder en el próximo capítulo las preguntas que me llegaron con sus comentarios…

Y por último solo ruego que este capítulo les guste, para que no dejen de leer mi historia…

Por fin apareció kero! Y vemos que Tomoyo sigue con sus pasatiempo favorito: grabar a sakura!; aunque … porque los primos no reconocen a Eriol?, o es que no se conocen? Raro verdad?... y ¿qué tal me quedaron las descripciones? espero que hayan sido buenas para que se hagan una idea de cómo son los personajes a esa edad, aunque esta vez solo me enfoque el saku-tomoyo-eriol…la próxima vez si habrá más de Shaoran lo prometo…

Gracias por leerme… hasta la próxima…

Ztar Black…


	4. Temores

**Aclaración.: **los personajes originales no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo que así fuera) son autoría del (super ^^) grupo Clamp...pero según avance la historia ya aparecerán mis propios personajes...

**Capítulo III**

"_**TEMORES"**_

_Por un momento observó a las dos figuritas frente a sí, tan perfectamente iguales y diferentes a la vez; y entonces decidió:_

_- Es ella, definitivamente es ella, mi señor – concluyó la mujer sin duda alguna, señalando a una de las recién nacidas_

_- Entonces se hará lo que pidáis_

_- Encerradla!- casi ordenó - jamás deberéis dejar que toque la luz del sol, encerradla en la más profunda oscuridad; de lo contrario eso sería vuestra destrucción…_

_- Que?.. Mejor ordenaré su muerte! –gritó el monarca de forma cobarde, pues el solo hecho de imaginarlo le causó horror – … ya que vuestra solución me priva de toda tranquilidad_

_- no lo hagáis! – Se apresuró a decir ella – si le hacéis daño, ella también sufrirá… - aclaró acariciando a la otra durmiente figurita_

_- Vuestra maldita profecía es increíble – se exasperó él – comienzo a creer que es mentira – dijo amenazante – si fuera así no dudéis que…_

_- su majestad… – lo interrumpió ella - … no entiende aún el verdadero sentido de todo esto cierto?... _

"_La oscuridad que ha de nacer de la misma esencia creadora de la luz; cubrirá toda vida, aún cuando la luz… quiera brillar; sin embargo…"_

_- no quiero oíros más! – le cortó – lo que decís ya lo sé – replicó molesto – solo espero que… no te hayáis equivocado…._

RIINGGG!

- ….

RIIINNGGG!

- ….

- SAKURAAA!

- Aaaahhh!

- Sakurita porqué gritas?, no es momento para eso; es hora de levantarse, vamos, vamos!

- No Kero es que creo que soñé que… Vamos? – preguntó adormilada – a donde tenemos que ir?

- _"mmm… parece que aún no despierta"_- mira – dijo señalando el despertador – hoy lo programaste más temprano de lo normal, porque tu hermano pasará por ti a recogerte para llevarte a tu primer día de clases; no lo recuerdas?

- Aahh! – se asustó – es cierto, por qué no me lo dijiste Kero? – dijo mientras corría rápidamente al baño – se me hará tarde!

Una gota apareció sobre la cabecita del guardián...

- ya estoy aquí, nos vamos!

- voy!

- …

- Mounstro se nos hará tarde!

- Ya voy hermano – gritó desde su habitación – solo un momento! – pidió mientras ataba su cabello en una cola… _"espero no olvidar nada"_ pensó tomando la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre su cama, dirigiéndose a salir…

- Vaya! … Mounstro pensé que nunca nos iríamos de tanto que te demoras – dijo viendo bajar a su hermana por las escaleras

- hermano! No soy ningún mounstro, además me demoré porque…

- pues no pierdas el tiempo en "arreglarte", igual te ves como un mounstro.

- No es cierto!

- Claro que no es cierto pequeña Sakura – dijo un sonriente Yukito – te ves muy bien…

- Buen.. Buenos días Yukito… Gra-gracias – dijo recibiendo una nueva sonrisa del aludido – pero… yo no me demoré por eso, solo estaba revisando si no olvidaba nada – se defendió

- no te olvidas nada, estoy seguro que has guardado tus cosas con detalle cierto?

- Sí, claro – agregó touya – ella es "muy" detallosa, si no fíjate – dijo con evidente sarcasmo señalando un lado de la sala donde se encontraban las… "grandes" maletas de sakura…

- …. – ciertamente Tomoyo había insistido en escogerle la ropa, pero cuando aceptó, no se esperaba TODO eso… _- "es lo suficiente"- le había dicho su amiga, al notar su cara de espanto – "ya verás que no estoy exagerando…"_

- pues yo creo que… -dudó al ver la cara rojísima de sakura y no quiso apenarla más – creo que… mejor nos vamos o realmente se nos hará tarde…

Sakura le había mirado con profundo agradecimiento, cosa que Yukito comprendió perfectamente…

- Yo me encargaré de su equipaje señorita – dijo retirándose.

- Gracias Wei…

- No entiendo porqué tuviste que acomodar tantas cosas, solo debiste traer tu uniforme.

- Pues no! Por si no lo sabes, las personas que están aquí se fijan en todo lo que traes puesto, no quiero que…

- Esas personas son tontas Mei ling, no te conviertas en una de ellas.

- Qué?, no lo haré!- protestó – acaso crees que yo…?

- No, no es eso – suspiró - no quise decir eso, es solo que no quiero que te dejes influenciar; no todos son lo que aparentan – dijo pensando específicamente en el "ojiazul"

- mmm… quizás sí, exageré un poco – aceptó – pero compréndeme, soy una chica! Jajajaja…

- ….

- no quiero molestarme por cosas tontas – el aludido sonrió – así que mejor vamos ok?

Él solo asintió, su prima era tan impredecible; en un momento estaba a punto de estallar y al otro estaba tan alegre como siempre; y esta vez estaba agradecido de que no se haya molestado, la próxima vez sí que escogería mejor sus palabras….

"_Comencemos de nuevo"_ – Buen día… Buen día…..Buen día… - saludaba cortésmente al pasar por el patio principal, mientras se acercaba a sus objetivos…

- Buenos días a todos, Buenos días Sakura

- Oh! Buenos días Eriol – respondió ella

- Buenos días también – dijo Yukito

- Buenas… - solo agregó Touya

- Es bueno volver a verles después de tanto tiempo… - dijo refiriéndose a los mayores

- Sí, digo lo mismo; y que tal…

"_Yuki siempre tan amable con los demás", "pero a este niño no lo había visto desde hace mucho, y aún así la expresión en sus ojos sigue siendo la misma";"Aunque esta vez parece que es diferente"… - _reflexionaba Touya sumido en sus pensamientos

- Por cierto Sakura, la ceremonia de Bienvenida será en el salón principal.

- Ah… pero donde queda eso?

- No conoces tu propio colegio?... cierto los mounstros no tienen orientación.

- Hermano!

- Pero la ceremonia será solo para alumnos no? – Preguntó Yukito cambiando la conversación.

- Así es…

- oh… eso no lo sabía – dijo entristecida, pues había pensado que su hermano y Yukito podían acompañarla un rato más.

- Entonces Tenemos que irnos, igual se nos haría tarde si no quedamos…

- mmm…

- Bueno pequeña sakura, estoy seguro que hoy harás nuevos amigos, así que divierte y estudia sí?

- Gracias Yukito, ustedes también cuídense mucho – Dijo abrazándolo.

- No te quedas para siempre, no te despidas mucho.

- Ayy! Pero que pesado eres hermano!

- Claro, es por eso que no te despides de mí…

- No! – dijo abrazando a Touya – estudia mucho y cuídate, de acuerdo?

- Yo debería decirte eso.

- pero no lo dirás.

- mmm…

- Sakura – llamó Eriol – si quieres podemos ir juntos al salón?

- Sí, gracias – aceptó – vamos! Adiós Yukito, adiós hermano; Gracias por venir hasta aquí…

- No fue nada

- Mounstro…

- ….?

- Solo quería decirte que… - dudó – que… que si olvidaste algo, me avisas ok, y… te lo traeré…

- ¿?... está bien, gracias! Adiós! – dijo agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

- …

- Debiste decirle… - agrego su amigo timidamente

- qué? – respondió Touya

- mmm… que se cuide y estudie?

- ya lo sabe… - dijo huraño

- … oh! Es cierto. No hiciste ningún escándalo por que se fue con Eriol, Acaso estas enfermo?- indagó Yukito con gracia.

- ja ja, mejor nos vamos ok…

- jajajajajaja… tienes razón...

"_no dije nada porque creo que ese chiquillo no es ningún peligro, Sakura solo lo vé como un amigo_"

"_Eriol me había ofrecido su brazo y yo acepté… pero no imaginé que eso fuera tan llamativo… ¡¿acaso ese gesto no es normal en este país…?"_

Sakura iba por el salón principal del brazo de su acompañante, gesto que provocó más de una expresión de asombro entre las chicas (por Eriol) y chicos (por la "nueva estudiante").

Ella no había notado las miradas casi asesinas de las que era blanco, desde que notaron su llegada; pero Eriol sí lo hizo y no planeaba dejarla sola, al menos no con alguien que fuera malintencionado; obviamente sabía que habían personas así, él no era tonto; pero eso era algo a lo que su amiga no estaba acostumbrada…

- Sakura, te sientes bien? Te noto incómoda.

- no, no es eso, es que me siento un poco rara…

- No te preocupes, ya pasará.

- …?

- Mira, te voy a presentar a algunos de mis amigos – le dijo acercándose a un grupo de chicos.

- está bien

- Hola a todos – saludó casualmente

- Hola Eriol, que tal.

- Hola Eriol

- Buenos días Eriol

- Hola Eriol… no nos presentas a tu acompañante? – pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios.

- Claro, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi acompañante y amiga de la infancia, Sakura ellos son…

- permíteme presentarme: Yo soy Maximillian, pero me puedes decir Max; mucho gusto – dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la mano de Sakura.

- Mu… mucho gusto también Maximillian – dijo nerviosa ante el gesto.

- Bueno ya que mi hermano se me adelantó, también me presento, Soy Ángela pero me puedes llamar Ángela- dijo imitando a su hermano - jijiji… Gusto de conocerte Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- gracias yo también lo espero.

- Hey! Nosotras también existimos – reclamó una jovencita de cabellos chocolate – yo soy Alice.

- y yo Violeta – agregó otra muchacha cuyo nombre hacía referencia a sus bellos ojos – también nos da gusto de conocerte.

- Gracias..

- Pero eres Kinomoto cierto? – recordó Ángela que tenía los cabellos rubios al igual que su hermano- acaso tu apellido no es…

- Asiático… - completo Violeta

- Así? , y de qué parte?

- Pues… yo soy japonesa

- waaooo, de verdad?, yo quisiera conocer Japón, dicen que la torre de Tokio es mas alta que la torre Eiffel*.

- no lo sabía… - comentó el rubio.

- Debe ser hermoso allí – dijo soñadora Alice.

- sí lo es…- agregó la castaña con nostalgia

- Disculpen… puedo pedirles un favor?- interrumpió Eriol.

- Sí, dinos.

- Pues… les encargo a Sakura, ella no conoce a nadie y yo tengo que irme un momento, podrían "cuidarla" por mí?

- Pero por supuesto.

- Claro, no dejaremos que nadie se le acerque.

- Etto… no creen que exageran? – preguntó algo avergonzada ante el pedido de Eriol, porque necesitaba que la cuiden?

- Nada es una exageración, mi niña.

- jijiji – rió Violeta ante la sobreprotección de Ángela, ya que también en solo unos momentos había notado la sencilla ingenuidad de la ojiverde.

- Gracias por todo Chicas, regreso en un momento…

- Nadie la raptará, no te preocupes – bromeó la rubia

- Pues yo sí la raptaría…

- ja ja, muy chistoso Max – corrigió Alice

- jajajaja… si que te tienen vigilado amigo, jajaja… bueno ahora si me retiro… jajaja

-…

- mmm… yo odiaría tener que hacer eso todos los años… - comentó Violeta viendo alejarse a Eriol

- Sí, pero él parece no cansarse…

- No entiendo, que es lo que Eriol va a hacer?

- Bueno Sakura, lo que pasa es que el da el discurso de bienvenida del año escolar, a todo el alumnado – explicó Ángela.

- que flojera no?

- de hecho sí, es muy tedioso Alice; aunque admito que lo hace muy bien.

- ven, vamos Sakura tomemos asiento para escucharlo.

- sí! – dijo encaminándose con ellas al salón.

-….

- oh!...Hey Ángela, ya viste con quien vino tu ídolo?- indagó Violeta

- no es mi "ídolo"… pero sí, lo noté; causo casi la misma impresión que causó Eriol cuando llegó con Sakura.

- Es que acaso no se cansan de hablar de ese tipo?- inquirió Max

- Cállate hermano, no te metas; además no me digas que no te sorprendiste al verlo con una chica del brazo.

- la verdad sí, me sorprendió ella y no él – aceptó- ella también es nueva no?... es bonita…

- Max! – reclamó Alice

- Uppsss ahora sí la hiciste enojar – rió su hermana.

- Alice no es lo que piensas puede que ella sea bonita, pero tú eres la más hermosa del colegio, que digo del colegio, de toda Inglaterra! – se apresuró a aclarar al ver a su novia molesta.

- Pues no deberías hacer esos comentarios…

- lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, discúlpame sí?

- mmm…

- La verdad no sé de quién están hablando – agregó Sakura – pero tu eres muy bonita y Max parece muy arrepentido, estoy segura de que no quiso lastimarte…

- Ves? Sakura tiene razón, lo siento mucho…

- Solo porque Sakurita lo dice te disculpo…

- Gracias! – dijo abrazándola…alejándose con ella del grupo.

- Esos dos son muy graciosos- rió Violeta.

- sí, pero Sakura; aunque no lo creas, acabas de ganarte un aliado de por vida; Max es muy exagerado y con lo que acabas de hacer estará muy agradecido.

- no fue nada, lo dije porque en realidad lo ví muy compungido…

- Ya lo sé, pero cuando él habla así, ella nunca lo perdona tan rápido.

- entonces esta vez solo fue suerte… pero… de quien estaba hablando?

- cierto, mi hermano se refería a una chica que parece haberse convertido en la envidia de todo el colegio- "_aparte de ti_" – pensó la rubia

- de verdad? Y por qué?

- Es que llegó acompañada de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

- populares?

- Lo que pasa es que ese chico es todo un bombón –explicó Violeta – pero es taaan serio , era casi un misterio descubrir si tenía novia, ya que parece no darse cuenta de que todas a su alrededor mueren por él…

- Pues yo creo que es un soberbio – agregó Ángela algo fastidiada.

- No lo es; yo bien diría que… que es un completo despistado…

- Ah… ya entiendo – "_creo_" pensó no muy convencida.

- ya dejémonos de hablar de ese tipo… – dijo con molestia - …prestémosle atención a nuestro querido amigo Eriol.

- como todos los años…

Siendo aún estudiantes de medicina, eran recomendados por su propio profesor de anatomía, quien también laboraba en el hospital; puesto que a él le había convencido la manera siempre gentil de su alumno de atender a los pacientes, con infinita paciencia y no solo eso sino que también se desempeñaba a la perfección; junto a su otro compañero, casi tan opuesto al anterior; práctico, inteligente y decidido, y lo mejor de todo apasionado en su trabajo… Ello sí que serían buenos médicos; lástima que solo había podido conseguirles puestos de enfermeros, al menos solo por el momento, ya que no terminaban la carrera; pero mientras trabajen allí, les sería muy fácil ascender luego; eso sí que era seguro…

- Buenos días doctor

- Buenos días Dr. Aleist.

- Buenos días joven Tsukishiro, joven Kinomoto – respondió – y que tal, como les está llendo? Se acostumbran a los horarios?

- Nos está llendo muy bien, gracias – contestó Yukito.

- Tampoco hemos tenido problemas con los Horarios

- oh! Que bueno!

- disculpe – se adelantó Touya – no había tenido ocasión de agradecerle por la oportunidad que nos ha brindado con su recomendación… Gracias.

- Sí no dude que daremos lo mejor de nosotros.- agregó el otro.

- No necesitan agradecerme, yo estoy mas que seguro que lo harán bien; además no hice nada, ustedes son unos de los mejores alumnos que he tenido, no me quedaba otra cosa que hacer que ponerlos a trabajar conmigo; pero no tengo que descuidarme, no dudo que alguno de ustedes me quite el lugar… jajajaja…- bromeó el mayor.

- de todas maneras muchas gracias.

- sí a ustedes; con su permiso, los dejo trabajar.

- gracias

- Adiós.

- Hasta luego chicos…

- No deberías haber venido si no te sientes bien. – comento tranquilamente.

- qué?

- si sigues así solo empeorarás.

- … yo... mmm… como te diste cuenta? – murmuro sin animos de desmentirlo.

- lo noté desde hace unos días, pensé que se te pasaría pero no fue así Touya.

- necesito descansar, solo eso.

- Y por qué no lo haces?

- Yuki, la monstruo es despistada, pero hubiera notado si estos días no venía a trabajar; además no estoy para pedir descansos, ya se me pasará…

- Eso espero… - dijo su amigo preocupado.

- Disculpen – interrumpió una joven mujer – joven Kinomoto podría buscar la historia clínica de esta persona – pidió entregándole unos documentos – ella espera en el tópico, hágale un examen completo.

- sí doctora, con permiso.

- Joven Tsukishiro acompáñeme a mi oficina.

- sí…

- Muy bien, tome asiento por favor – pidió con la vista aún en los archivos – primero haremos análisis de sangre… de acuerdo? Señorita…Akisuki… – dijo leyendo distraídamente lo hoja de vida "_Akisuki? Acaso no es.._" volvió a su vista a la hoja sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío.

Nombre: Akisuki Nakuru

Edad: 21 años

- Na… Nakuru…- murmuró al fin asimilando lo leído.

- TOUYAAAA!

- "_Hiraguisawa es tan buen orador, que casi me da pena haberme salido; pero tenía tantas ganas de…_"- Auuu! – dijo al chocar con algo… corrección… con alguien.

- oh! Perdona, no me fijé.

- sí, yo tampoco, no te preocupes.

- Hola, mi nombre es Katherine y… el tuyo es…?

- Mei ling, mucho gusto

- "_Mei ling? BINGO!_"- Mei ling pero que haces aquí, viniste a retocarte? – dijo mientras ella hacía lo suyo acomodando uno de sus rubios mechones frente al espejo.

- Etto… sí…

- Ya que estas de salida, vamos por ahí.

- claro.

- Mira, ya están comenzando a salir; parece que nos perdimos el final - dijo al ver salir a unas chicas del salón.

- entonces creo que mejor…

- qué casualidad!... Son mis amigas, ven… te las presentaré.. – dijo con finjida inocencia la muchacha

Un par de chicas se acercaron hacia ellas…

- Hola Kath – saludaron

- Hola chicas, déjenme y les presento a Mei ling – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante – Mei ling ellas son Juliet y Clesy.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es "nuestro"- recalcó Juliet acomodando su bien cuidada cabellera pelirroja.

- Digo lo mismo – agregó Clesy – les parece si vamos a la cafetería? Justo ahora íbamos para allá porque parece que Eriol aún no termina…

- "_Ya me parecía raro que solo salieran ellas, já acaso creen que no me he dado cuenta? Bueno les seguiré el juego solo por un rato, solo espero que Xiao lang no note mi ausencia" - _Está bien, vamos..

- Excelente – celebró la rubia, mas para sí que para Mei ling, le había sido fácil llegar a su objetivo…

- Gracias…

El auditorio entero resonó lleno de aplausos y gritos emocionados (más de parte de las estudiantes) cuando el joven ponente dio por terminada la ceremonia, y es que no solo era porque estuvieran motivadas por el discurso, que por cierto fue muy inspirador; si no por el autor del mismo, del cual eran declaradas leales admiradoras…

- voy a buscarlo – ofreció Max – lo traeré pronto… - dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Mejor vamos saliendo, sería inútil esperar.

- Digo lo mismo Violeta, así aprovechamos y le damos un tour a Sakura… que tal?

- no sería mejor esperarlos… - dudó un poco nuestra protagonista

- mmm… Se retrasaran un poco, observa – las esmeraldas pudieron divisar a Eriol entre chicos y chicas que se habían a galopado a su alrededor y a un apachurrado Max que se escurría entre ellos para poder alcanzarlo, un gruesa gotita apareció sobre su cabeza – Ves? Vamos!...

- Es difícil perderse entre los pasillos o equivocarse de salón – comentó Violeta.

- A mí me costó entenderlo, pues no veía la diferencia, tuvieron q enseñarme a poder distinguirlos – dijo Alice con una gotita sobre su frente.

- te enseñaron? – pregunto la esmeralda

- Que?..no lo has notado?

- …

- lo imagine… - repuso violeta

- pon atención- pidió Angela - los pasillos, los salones y mayormente casi todos los ambientes tienen el mismo acabado; pero en el centro de cada pasillo hay una pintura que lo relaciona con cada área, por ejemplo: este año el área de Arte esta bellamente adornado con el famoso cuadro _"El nacimiento de Venus"**_…así podrás reconocer que ese pasillo te lleva a los salones de música, pintura, teatro, etc…

- es cierto, los cuadros de cada pasillo son diferentes pero no había notado que tenían relación con los salones…

- sip y eso no es todo…!

-Alice! Violeta! Ángela!...- gritó acercándose una muchacha, poseedora de unos brillantes ojos castaños y una larga cabellera negra – Las estuve buscando por todos lados – dijo al darles el alcance – tengo algo importante que contarles…

- Yessy!

- Hola Yessy

- Hola…

- oh! Lo olvidaba… Yessy te presento a Sakura, es nueva estudiante y además es amiga de la infancia de Eriol…. Sakura ella es Yessy también es de nuestro grupo… - presentó Ángela.

- mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto…

- si,si que bueno, yo soy Yessica – dijo sin mirarla – chicas lamento no haber podido pasar las vacaciones con ustedes – continuo ignorándola – pero les tengo una noticia…

Sakura la miró confundida, mientras que las otras intercambiaron miradas preocupadas…

- _"esto no se ve bien"- _A..así?.. y.. qué es eso que tienes que contarnos? _– _preguntó Violeta para salvar la incómoda situación.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que…- se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de la ojiverde - …no lo dire frente a ella – y la señaló.

- Qué?... porque no?.. ella es nuestra amiga – la defendió Alice.

- No dicen que es nueva? Acaban de conocerla – refutó

- Sí, pero... se puede confiar en ella cierto Sakurita?

- pues yo NO lo conozco – replicó de nuevo la morena – y no quiero que…

- Por favor no se incomoden por mí… yo… iré a ver mi habitación – ofreció la castaña "_aunque no sepa donde esté_"

- No, tu perdónanos a nosotras –pidió Ángela – es que Yessy es muy terca… nosotras iremos al baño y regresamos sí?

- Sí, además nos falta terminar el _tour_ – agregó Violeta con un guiño.

- ya, ya.. vámonos! – apresuró la pelinegra.

- tranquila Yess!- protestó Alice

- No se preocupen... no me perderé – bromeó Sakura.

- Ni se te ocurra… o Eriol nos matará…

- Está bien! – dijo al terminar de verlas alejarse…- "_que será tan importante?..mmm… bueno ahora tengo que revisar mi habitación como dijo Tomoyo…Oh! Es cierto! Kero! Lo dejé en mis maletas!_"…

- Fue muy gracioso – reía la peliroja.

- jajaja…- reía solo por compromiso. Sabía que estas chicas se le habián acercado con un propósito, pero no entendía por qué no iban al punto y listo!... aún seguían hablando de cosas como "que si fui de compras", "que si conozco _tal_ sitio" y bla bla bla… Aunque al analizarlas un poco más… En Katherine, la chica con quien tropezó en el baño, y Juliet había notado que querían hacer preguntas directas pero aún no se atrevían… Y por otro lado estaba Clesy, que parecía no saber nada y le seguía la conversación muy animada "_Ella sí puede caerme bien…_" pensó.

- Mei ling, te parece?- le preguntaron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, por qué no? – respondió al azar.

- Entonces vamos! Los jardines te encantarán – animó Clesy adelantándose a bajar por las escaleras.

- "_tsk_…_ me metí en otra por no…"- _una frágil brisa inundó sus sentidos deteniendo sus pensamientos – "_Esta sensación…creo que…_" – y giró por instinto, solo para encontrase con una joven que también se había detenido frente a ella y se notaba confundida también ; entonces se quedó mirando los verdes y deslumbrantes ojos de la chica… y al contemplarla sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, una sensación de angustia y miedo pero al mismo tiempo un anhelo de consuelo con su presencia…

- Mei ling, bajemos – pidió Juliet, sin notar a la otra chica.

Ella la escuchó pero aún se encontraba perdida en la mirada de la otra… que era eso que sentía?... su presencia le parecía familiar y nueva a la vez…

"_No la he visto antes.. pero creo me siento tan.._"

- Mei ling? – insistió la pelirroja al notando que no había contestado a su llamado anterior –pasó algo malo? – preguntó notando a la otra muchacha.

- No… no pasa nada, vamos…- dijo por fin rompiendo el contacto visual, para comenzar a seguir a sus acompañantes.

- La conoces?- le indagó nuevamente la otra.

- Mei ling solo negó con la cabeza pues comenzaba a sentir algo… "rara".

- "_y si kero ya se asfixió?... no de seguro que ya se las arregló para sali…" "No puede ser!...esa presencia!… yo conozco esa presencia!... esta presencia es de mi..."- _Ante estos pensamientos se había detenido su caminar, pero para su sorpresa una de las chicas que caminaba frente a ella tambien se había detenido y había girado a verla.

Ambas se miraron un instante…

"_Sus ojos…_"- pensó al verse reflejada en los brillantes rubíes "_me parece conocerla… aunque…_"- se sentía rara ante la mirada de la otra, pues pareciera estar asustada, pero aún así no dejo de observarla… Existía algo…algo en esa chica que le daba tranquilidad…

- Mei ling, pasa algo malo?

- No, no pasa nada, vamos…

La muchacha se había alejado ante el llamado insistente de una de sus compañeras…

"_Mei ling?... no, no puede ser, sería mucha coinci...coincidencia_ `_Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable´_"- recordó - "_es ella!..._" – entonces reaccionó al reconocerla y bajó por las escaleras para darle el alcance. "_Pero ella no me reconoció… se acordará de mi?_"- dudó comenzando a bajar lentamente cada escalón – "_No importa… seré yo quien la salude_"- se convenció comenzando a darle el alcance aprovechando q la otra se había detenido a no menos de 6 o 7 espacios del final de la escalinata.

- Disculpa… - llamó detrás de ella tocando suavemente su hombro. Mei ling giro a verla…"_Algo anda mal_" – pensó al notar la palidez de la chica…

Y entonces todo fue muy rápido, noto con profundo espanto como las fuerzas de la otra muchacha se desvanecían e intentó sujetarla con su brazo, pero no Había podido lograrlo… y ahora… la joven caía rodando por las escaleras…

- Aahhh! – se escuchó el grito de Clesy, quien junto a sus compañeras al ver la escena corrieron a auxiliarla...

- sakura, que pasó? – preguntó Max, quien al ser también un espectador, se había acercado a ella – Sakura? Sakura! Te sientes bien?...- insistió al no verla responder…

- Mei ling, Mei ling! Reacciona!- pidió Katherine.

- Ayuda! alguien que nos ayude!- pidió Clesy.

- que pasó con ella? – preguntó un joven castaño que se acercó a la inconsciente Mei ling.

- Shun!- dijo refiriéndose al recién llegado – Mei se calló por las escaleras! – explicó una llorosa Clesy.

- No! No se calló! Ella la empujó! – exclamó Juliet señalando a nuestra protagonista – yo ví cuando ella la empujó! Fue ella! – repitió nerviosa.

- Basta!- gritó Max aún junto a Sakura – ella no hizo eso!...

Los estudiantes que se habían detenido ante lo sucedido, ahora dirijían sus miradas sorprendidas a la castaña.

- chicos, por favor, Tranquilos!… - pidió Shun – Yutta , Yukki! Ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería – indicó él a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban – Juliet, cálmate; ahora necesito q tranquilices a Clesy.. – ordenó sutilmente el joven con la autoridad que le brindaba ser parte del consejo estudiantil…

- Pero Shun!

- hablaremos de esto luego, esta bien? – dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de la muchacha como respuesta.

El joven Shun se acercó a la ojiverde, quien aún se encontraba en las escaleras…

- Sakura… mirame! - insistía su rubio compañero.

- …

- Max, que pasa?

- Shun, Sakura esta mal… no reacciona

- …

- será mejor que también la llevemos a la enfermería

- de acuerdo…

Ya en la enfermería…

- Ahora está dormida solo hay que dejarla descansar – comunicó la enfermera.

- Gracias.

- no fue nada, pero los archivos dicen que esta muchacha tiene un primo en la institución, no han podido avisarle?

- Sí, hace un momento han ido a buscarlo – mencionó Shun refiriéndose a Juliet y Clesy

- …

- Pero y la otra chica? Ella está bien?

- Ella no recibió ningún golpe, pero…

Ciertamente Sakura , desde el momento del accidente hasta ahora había quedado casí en shock ; cuando la enfermera la atendió había respondido con monosílabos y leves asentimientos solo eso, además que aún seguía con la mirada perdida…

- Max – llamó el mayor al chico, que no se había alejado de Sakura – sabes a quien podríamos llamar para avisarle de su estado?

- claro, quisiera llamar a Eriol pero no puedo dejarla sola..Shun tu podrías acompañarla?...

- bien, ve a llamarlo yo estaré con ella

- Sí, gracias – dijo el chico saliendo del lugar

"_Donde te metiste Mei ling_" pensaba el muchacho con impaciencia…

"_Con que allí estas_" pensaba la pelirroja "_no sabes cuanto me alegra que todo esto halla sido una falsa alarma… me asusté mucho de tan solo pensar que aquella chica era tu novia… y yo que estuve perdiendo mi tiempo con ella… ja!.. al final resulto siendo ser solo tu prima…_" reflexionaba "_pero veamos, cuál será el siguiente paso… ahora ella ya está descartada… solo falta…mmm… Hey! Un momento! está es una gran oportunidad… haré un grandiosa jugada…_"

- Li? Disculpa

- Sí?

- Hola soy Juliet, voy en tu grado y…

- …? – la miró con cara de pocos amigos

- oh!..lo siento.. solo vine a avisarte que ha ocurrido un grave accidente… - dramatizó al tener la atención del chico – es Mei ling , a ella… Alguien la empujo por las escaleras!

- QUÉ? Estás segura de eso?

- Sí, yo lo ví… tu prima está ahora en la enfermería

Shaoran no dudó dos veces y se dirigió hacia allá…

- Espera! – dijo Juliet deteniéndolo del brazo – la persona que la empujó está también allí.. deberías de…

No continuó su frase ya que con lo último que dijo, el chico había salido casi corriendo por el pasillo…

"_Listo!.. dos pájaros de un tiro…_" se felicitaba ella mentalmente.

Por otro lado el castaño se dirigía rápidamente al lugar indicado…

"_Alguien la empujó por las escaleras_"

Con esas simples palabras que había escuchado, surgió un recuerdo del pasado que le hizo temer

"_Jamás permitiré que alguien mas te haga daño… fallé antes, pero juro que no lo haré ahora…_" determinó.

- Joven, tengo q dejar estos archivos en la oficina de coordinación, regresaré en un instante… - informó la mujer de blanco

- deje que le ayude – ofreció Shun levantando algunas de las cajas.

- Pero debería de quedarse a acompañar a las chicas

- solo será un instante, no pasará nada

- está bien - aceptó la enfermera y se dirigieron al mencionado lugar…

Hace ya un buen tiempo, en una de las bancas fuera de la oficina se encontraba sentada una muchacha de largos cabellos negros que llevaba atados en una sola cola, pero algo andaba mal…

- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la enfermera acercándose a ella, mientras su acompañante entraba a la oficina dejando dentro las cajas.

- sí, solo me senté a descansar un momento – respondió la aludida

- te ves pálida – dijo notando la tez de la chica – será mejor que vallas al tópico – le pidió

- pero tengo que pedir unos datos en la oficina – replicó – debo encontrar a alguien.

- esta bien, pero lo harás después de que te revise. Ahora que te acompañe Shun – dijo al notar que el chico había regresado – yo los alcanzaré en un momento si? - la chica solo asintió como respuesta…

TOC TOC TOC…

Nadie responde y entra…

- Mei ling? – la busca adentrándose en la habitación. Por fin, la encuentra dormida sobre una de las camillas.

"_La persona que la empujó está tambien allí_"

- Maldita sea! – exclamó revisando rápidamente con su mirada el lugar; y allí, en el otro extremo de la habitación sentada sobre una camilla, la vió… Debía ser ella, no había alguien más.

- TÚ! – gritó con furia.

Dirigiéndose a ella a grandes zancadas, la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza…

- Por qué has hecho esto? Quién te crees tú para hacerlo? DIME!

"_Yo… yo no pude… no pude ayudarla… Ella se cayó frente a mí… y… no pude hacer… nada_"

- Quién te crees tú para hacerlo? DIME! – escuchó que le gritaban.

- Lo… lo lamento – dije entre sollozos reaccionando y mirando al chico que la sujetaba.

Tenía la visión casi nublada por las lagrimas, se sentía confusa y mareada ante los bruscos movimientos a los que era sometida. Pero…

"_Esa presencia… Su voz… Sus ojos…" no podía estar equivocada_

- Sha… Shaoran? – dudó – eres tú?

Él parpadeó un instante casi incrédulo de la forma como la chica le había tuteado, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho

- Dime! Por qué lo hiciste – le espetó disminuyendo la presión que ejercía sobre sus brazos pero sin dejar de moverla – Respóndeme!

- Hey! Pero qué haces? Dejala! – exigió Shun entrando a la enfermería – le haces daño – dijo tomándolo de los brazos.

- No me interesa! – replicó – Ella ya le ha hecho daño a Mei ling – dijo soltándose del agarre, he insistió de nuevo ignorando la presencia del otro – Qué te hizo? Habla! – exigió zarandeándola con rabia nuevamente.

- SUELTALA! – la joven q había llegado junto a Shun le había gritado al ver la escena, Pero fue algo a lo que Shaoran hizo caso omiso…

- HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES! – exigió la chica con descición nuevamente, hacercándose a él.

- No te metas!

PLAFFF!

El sonido de un golpe seco resonó en toda la habitación, trayendo tras de sí un largo silencio…

*****_** dicen que la torre de Tokio es mas alta que la torre Eiffel… **_^^ hablando de alturas la torre mide 332`6 metros (324 torre Eiffel) de altura siendo la mayor del mundo... bien debo admitir que este dato lo saque de internet y me pareció bien colocarlo ya que es un dato curioso.

_*** "El nacimiento de Venus"…**_ en italiano: _Nascita di Venere_, es una pintura de Sandro Botticelli…__Quise que este cuadro adornara el colegio (recuerden es un castillo) ya que al ser de "Élite" supuse que se podían dar el lujo de tomarlo prestado de la galería de los Uffizi, Florencia.

… lo acepto me encanta este cuadro es uno de mis favoritos…

**Nota de autora:**

Como empezar?... ah! Ya sé…

PERDON!...

Debo pedirle disculpas a mis lectores (las que me escribieron reviews y los que no..^^)….creo que ya perdi la cuenta de cuando fue la ultima vez q actualicé pero me parece q ya casi un año…

Se que no tengo excusas, no las daré; este capítulo lo tenía casi listo hace ya un buen tiempo…perdónenme si?...por favor no dejen de leerme… ^/^

Sé que hay alguna dudas sobre los cortos que hay en el inicio de cada capítulo… Se sitúa el la época de los reinos, monarcas, caballeros, profecías, etc. Es como narrar parte del pasado… Dentro de esos pequeños cortos pasaran cosas que servirán de explicación a lo que pase en el presente de la historia… les diré que son importantes, así que traten de no perderse…

Me siento muy animada por los reviews que recibí asi que…

Are Mireille BTKyo :  espero me entiendas, este fic es una continuación de todo lo q paso en el anime… el hecho de q tenga mamá es algo q explicare a medida q avance..pronto lo entenderás …gracias leer..  
Soley: tu respuesta es q me ambientare en la época de la adolescencia de los personajes…talvez haga una continuación de esta misma historia con ellos de adultos..pero solo si este proyecto funciona..^^

Isuzurin90 y Endri-chan:  gracias x leer.. de verdad sus palabras y apoyo me alientan!...^^

Bueno este capítulo esta lleno de huequitos sin terminar…(no me asesinen!)…así que espero actualizar pronto..(ya tengo escrita un hoja del próximo capítulo)..

Muchos Saludos a mis lectores! (dejen reviews "n.n" )


End file.
